Life's Death
by Darkfire Shadow
Summary: 9 are chosen. 8 have been found. The last had yet to awaken, and it is time. The final battle is near, of Demons and Angels. But good and evil to not always meant to exist.


Shadow: Hey everyone I'M BACK!!!! I know I shouldn't be starting another fic, but I just have to start this one!!!!!  
  
Alley: Oh, Boy  
  
Shadow: Besides, this fic is for three very good friends of mine!!!! And they are..  
  
*drum rolllllllllllllllllllllllllllll*  
  
LENORE RAVEN....  
  
SUCIDE.......  
  
AND.........  
  
SHADOW REALM GODESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
These are my bestest friends. I WUV YOU ALL!!!!!! I wants to thank you so much for being there for me when I needn't someone to listen. Thank you so much. And to show how much you mean to me I'm making a fic for you girls. Hopefully you will like it and like my other fics won't suck!!!! Please Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like the person who owns Yu-Gi-Oh????  
  
.....yes.....  
  
Shadow: Smart ass.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Life's Death  
  
Cold stones walls and floors came with an odd forbidden silence. Flames licked at the side, of those walls. The shadows dancing across the room. Smell of the night ice filled your lungs to make your mouth taste of an ice berg. But the flames over whelmed you to the point you think of burst into fire. But this would be only to a mortal. A round oak polished table sat in the middle, the table having its own aura of power. Black velvet comfy chairs were set around the table. The ceiling of the blackest coal, a speck of a silver, looking as a lone star was seen in the middle.  
  
Eight figures sat around the table. "Don't you see we must do this!?" A tan boy of the age looking of 18 with dark lavender eyes, and sandy blond hair, slammed his fist against the table. He was dressed in leather pants with a leather shirt that showed some belly. To top it all of, leather biker gloves were wrapped around his fingers.  
  
"Please, control yourself, we know the decision of what we must make and we must chose wisely." A young boy of 16 with soft long silver hair, and warm light chocolate eyes and pale skin said. He adored light and dark blue leather, but his face held a look of pure sorrow and sadness on those warm eyes.  
  
"Well he must make a decision soon" A boy looked like the sorrowful one but he's futures were much darker and he must have been the age of 18. His hair was wilder and he's eyes were a dark blazing brown. Also dressed in black leather as the others.  
  
"If you would just agree with what we came up with first we could stop arguing and go on" Another boy of the age 18 commented. His hair was a deep chestnut brown, and his eyes were a deep sapphire. Dressed in leather pants and a long sleeved leather shirt with a leather trench coat, he seemed to scream a certain power.  
  
"If yay would it, be so bossy he could have figured it out by now" A 16 year old shot the other a glare. His messy blond hair hung at his face, and large brown eyes gave him a look of a big soft puppy dog. In leather as well from head to too.  
  
So the argument continued. The others laid there heads on the table. Most sighed or watched the scene or found something like a drink at the table to stir to try to rid the boredom that had plagued them all. One I the room that had not spoken since the start of the days worth argument. Looked as if she was ready to make someone blow up. She was adored in leather knee high boots, as well as a dress that opened to show her boots and knees, and the back trialed slightly to the floor. She wore leather gloves that reached to her shoulder and wrapped at her fingers. With layered hair, violet eyes and naturally slim build, she was a natural beauty. She quickly stood up.  
  
"We will go with the original plan. Friendship, Sorrow, and Pride will go for inside protectors. Me and Fear will be watcher protectors, the rest will stay here and keep every thing in order."  
  
Every one nodded and all started at the ceiling at the lone silver star...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Shadow: Alright that sucked but Oh well. Now just give me a few reviews telling me to continue and I'll get right on it. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
